Holiday at The South Pole
by Wind And Tides
Summary: 3 weeks after Aang had defeated the Firelord, 'Team Avatar' decides to go on a holiday! What could the gaang get into, this time? Hehe, please review!    Kataang! Maiko! Sukka!
1. Chapter 1: Planning, Arriving

Hey guys! It's me, with another fun fan-fiction! I had this one bubbling in my head for quite a bit, so I thought why not make a story out of it! Anyway, hope you like it! Please review!~

* * *

><p><strong>- I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender<strong>

It had been about 3 weeks since Aang had defeated the Firelord. 'The Gaang'; Aang, Katara, Sokka, Toph, Zuko, Mai and Suki were thinking of where to go. Zuko and Aang had been working alot in the past few weeks, so they decided to take a break and join them. As little did Zuko know, a 'break' meant a 'holiday'.

They were having lunch at Iroh's Tea Shop. "So, do you guys know where we should be going for our little vacation?" Suki asked, lifting her head up from her roasted fish. Zuko frowned at the word 'vacation'. He had planned to _relax_, and he knew that where there was Aang, no real relaxing would be done. He was way too much of an airbender, anyway.

Aang was about to speak, but was cut off by _very _polite Sokka "Ooh! Ooh! I know!" he raised his hand like a 5-year-old, trying to get attention. "How about... _The Desert_!" he said, trying to sound dramatic at the end. Everyone turned their heads towards him, surprised. "Why in the world would you want to go back there?" Katara asked, annoyed by her _older _brother's manners. "Probably to see The Friendly Mushroom, again." Toph laughed at her own joke. Sokka just glared at her "It was a _Giant _Friendly Mushroom, Toph..." he muttered, mostly to himself. Everyone laughed.

After Toph finished laughing, she spoke up, right before Aang could start his talking. "Hey, how about The Great Divide? It's a pretty cool canyon, so I've heard." Katara and Sokka yelled in unison "No!", gaining a suspicios look from Toph. "Pffft, calm down, I was just saying." she said, rubbing her nose, _Ugh, they're both acting like they were 3..._ Katara thought in her head, disgusted by her brother and friend.

Aang saw his chance, now that the two main chatters have quieted down, but he was _still _cut off. "Hey, why can't we just stay here?" Zuko suggested, annoyed, now knowing that those two would only offer wild-riding choices. They all just looked at him, disapointingly. "Awww c'mon Zuko! You know that staying here would be _booooring_!" Sokka whined. "Hah, not as boring as Mai." Toph added. "Ha-ha" Mai commented sarcastically. Aang didn't waste a minute, now that everyone had spoken but him.

"How 'bout we go to the South Pole?" he suggested. They all turned their attention to him, adding their eyes and heads. He started to feel embarrassed. After a few awkward moments of everyone staring at him, Katara broke the silence "I'd like that." she said sweetly. "Yeah! We can go see Gran-Gran... and Gramp-Gramp!" Sokka added, joyfully. "Gramp-Gramp?" Toph snorted. "Yeah, y'know Pakku? Our grand-" "We know, Sokka." Suki quickly cut him off, yet she said it nicely (being his girlfriend and all). "So, we all agree?" Aang asked. They all nodded, all but one. All but Zuko. "No." he said coldly. "What's wrong with the South Pole?" Katara asked. "I've been there before, not a very tropical beach-place, y'know." he answered just as cold. Sokka and Katara got a little offended by that, since it was their home, afterall. "C'mon Zuko, it'll be fun!" Aang said cheerfully, which also cheered Katara up.

"No! There's _no _way I'm being dragged into a blizzardy, cold, endless-!"

-The next day, at the South Pole-

"S-South P-p-pole!" Zuko muttered, as he got off Appa. He was wearing a coat, similiar to Sokka's, with his hood as close to his nose as possible, trying to keep warm. Everyone had gotten their own one, after Hakoda had visited them at Iroh's Tea Shop. It was a suevenir for all of them (Except for Sokka and Katara, they already had theirs).

"Ugh! I can't b-b-belive I l-let you g-guys d-drag m-me into th-this!" He stammered, shivering. After they all got down, Aang breathed in, and out, then shouted cheerfully "Yay! We can go penguin-sledding again!" Katara smiled _Well what do you know? He remembered... Though, that was kinda childish...Oh well, he IS 13 _she thought in her head. "Aahh! I can't see a _thing _through all of this, all of this-..." "Snow." Mai finished. "Yeah, that. You guys never told me this place didn't have any rock!" she protested. "Well, you never asked." Suki said, giggling a little. Toph grunted and laid on her back, doing an angel, even thought she didn't know she was. "You guys go have fun, I'm just gonna stay here until you come back." she said confidently. "Toph, you're gonna freeze to death like that." Katara joked, but was being realistic. "Gladly." the earthbender said.

Aang, who was already walking towards the penguin-area, stopped and looked up the sky. "Come on guys! We better get going until the blizzard arrives!" he shouted cheerfully back where the group still stood. "Coming!" Katara yelled back and ran towards him. _Anything to get away from those two whiners..._ she thought. "Hey! Wait for us!" Sokka and Suki followed. Mai stared at her freezing boyfriend, then said "Well, I'd better go with them rather than stay here where I'd turn into an ice-cube." and started walking. Zuko looked as his girlfriend was leaving _Ugh, what's the point of complaining now, anyway? We're here, I might aswell get my blood moving again..._ he thought. He looked back at the laying earthebender "C'mon Toph, let's get moving." "No." she responded. "Allright, you made your choice." he said, and picked her up, caring her on his back, because she obviously wasn't going to walk. "Hey! Put me down, Sparky!" she complained and waved her arms and legs around. "No." he copied her voice and kept walking towards the footprints.

She sighed, stopped waving her arms and legs, and blew her hair out of the way of her eyes.

* * *

><p>Love it? Hate it? Tell me! :)<p>

~ Wind And Tides


	2. Chapter 2: Penguins!

- I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender

Aang had reached a huge field of penguins, as they were trying to flop further away from him. He looked around, 'wow'-ing as he saw that there were alot more, now. _I guess they got babies, hehe! _he thought happily. He had always loved little penguin-chicks, as they squeaked when thry got cold. He giggled at the thought. Suddenly, something literally ran over him.

"Aaahh!" He and the "_driver" _screamed as they collided, Aang on his stomach. "Oh god, I'm sorry, Aang!" Katara apologized, as she got off him. He wasn't moving. "...Aang?" she asked, worriedly. "Aang?" again, slightly pushing his body. "Aa-" she started, but was cut off by the Avatar jumping up and "roaring", and then laughing. She fell on her back "Don't _ever _do that again! You scared me to death!" she complained. "So did you." he responded, offering a hand to get her up. She wiped off the snow, then looked at his helpful hand. She smirked, then took it, but instead of letting him take her up, she pulled him into the snow. He fell, again.

"Mmmphm mmph mhmmp!" he yelled under the snow. "What.. was that, _Aangie_?" she said between her laughs. He lifted his head up, spitting the cold snow out of his mouth "Aangie?" he asked, blushing "Is that what you're gonna call me now?" he asked, evily. "Oh yes." she answered, still laughing. He smiled at her beauty, but then decided it was time for revenge. He got up, but instead of doing something _romantic_, he lifted his hand behind her, without her noticing, and dived her head into the snow infront of her. She squealed in surprise, as he laughed his arrows off.

"Ha! Airbender - 10, Waterbender - 5!" he laughed, playfully. Katara got her head up "Oh, you're _sooo_ going to get it, now!" she said, and jumped on him. They were having a playful fight; rolling in the snow, each trying to get on top until they got pinned down by the other, laughing among the way.

Meanwhile, Sokka and Suki had arrived at the scenery, one giggling at the young couple, the other being furious, yelling at them. Let's say that the second one _still _wasn't okay with the two dating, even after 3 weeks. "Hey! You two! Quit it!" he shouted, but they didn't listen. They rolled there for another few moments, until Katara used her waterbending to stop herself from getting pinned down the next time. Her plan worked; Aang was pinned down, desperately trying to push her over, but failing as the snow she created blocked him to do so.

"Ha! Pinned 'ya!" she said, proudly. "No fair! You cheated..." Aang replied, playfully. The two laughed at eachother. Then, they realized the pose they were in, and blushed madly. Staring into eachother's eyes, they were both thinking of- "KAAAATTTTAAAARRRRAAAA!" Sokka shouted, breaking their moment. "Get off him, NOW!" he added, furious of her actions. She sighed, annoyed, then got off her boyfriend. Both were disapointed that they got cut off, and busted. Before Aang could even blink, he got hit by Sokka's club, pretty hard. "Owww!" he yelled as he rubbed his head, pushing himself away from him and Katara. "Don't you ever try to do that again with my baby-sister! _Ever_, _EVER_ again!" he yelled, mad.

Katara went next Aang, hugging him and rubbing his hit-spot for him, as a caring gesture. "Sokka, what's wrong with you?" "You two are!" "We've been dating for three weeks! A-And you do it with Suki all the time!" "I'm older!" "Only two lousy years!". They kept shouting at each other, both trying to make more logic than the other one. Suki and Aang just observed, they been listening to the siblings argue quite alot, lately, all about Katara and Aang dating.

"Hey, look! Those penguins seem ridable! Let's go check out!" Suki found a way to break the _soon-to-happen_ physical violence. She trotted towards the animals, hoping that she broke the fight. "I got the fish!" Aang shouted cheerfully, getting up and running after Suki to catch some penguins. Katara and Sokka had stopped fighting, but changed mean glances at eachother. Then, Katara thought for a second, but it came out loud "Wait, but... I had the fish..." Then it hit her; Aang stole the fish from her pocket while she was arguing with her brother. _Oh no you didn't, Aangie.._. She thought, surprised. She got up and ran after the two, leaving her brother behind.

Sokka just grumbled there, his hands crossed "Stupid Katara, stupid Aang... _I'm_ older! Mmphf!" Suddenly, he felt presence. He turned his head to see Mai standing, looking at the flock of penguins. "Wow, that sure is alot of smelly critters..." she commented, then moved off to follow the trio. He watched her leave, then felt hard breathing coming from behind. It was a _very tired_ Zuko, carrying a grumpy Toph.

"Ugh...Ugh..." Zuko huffed "You...really...need...t-to... lose...weight..." he said to the earthbender. "Oh shush up, 'Sifu Hot-Man'! _You _really need to start working out." she replied to the Fire Lord's insult. Zuko looked at Sokka, tired and desperate, desperate to get the Blind Bandit off him. He took a pause, breathing heavily, again, then continued walking towards the flock. Sokka watched them leave, and then coming back to reality.

"H-Hey! Guys! Wait for me!"


	3. Chapter 3: Race to the top

**- I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender**

Suki, Aang and Katara arrived in the center of the penguins. Aang took the fish out of his pocket. "Thief..." Katara commented playfully. "Cheater..." Aang remembered her. They stared at each other, with evil looks. Suki cut them off by taking the fish from Aang. "Hey, why did y-" "You guys are going first, right? I'll make sure everyone else gets one, too." she finished before he could. "Allright." Katara said, waiting for Aang to grab one, but instead he said "Age before handsome." -jokingly. "Oh ha-ha." she showed her tongue to him, playfully,then taking a fish from Suki. Aang did the same after her, and went penguin-hutning (so to speak).

Katara and Aang didn't have any trouble getting themselves a penguin, as all of them trotted towards them, noisily. After being glomped, they picked both one penguin and started heading towards the biggest mountain they could see. "Last one up is penguin-poo!" Aang shouted, then using his airbending to go faster. "You're on!" Katara shouted back, using her waterbending to gain on him.

-Back near Suki-

Suki counted the fish, out of her boredom. There were four left, just the amount she hoped for. Suddenly, she felt presence. Mai, who was breathing a little heavily (trying to hide it), after walking throught the thick snow. "Ugh, how do Water Tribe people even take a step in this?" she said. Suki giggled at her remark, and gave her a fish. Mai looked at it, disgusted "And what am I supposed to do with this?" she asked. "Go get a penguin, they'll come running." Suki answered, smiling. Mai sighed _How childish can this get? Ohwell, better than counting turtleducks back in the Fire Nation..._ she thought, then went to choose a penguin.

Looking back at where she came from, she saw Sokka rushing towards her, huffing. "So, does the brave, buff warrior want a fish?" she asked, giggling at his laziness. "Yeah, I'd... I'd like a bite." he answered, between his deep breaths. Suki laughed a little "No, for the penguins, silly?" she said between the laughs. "Ohh, right... I knew that!" he said, blushing, laughing too. He always felt bubbly around her, and so did she around him.

Suki gave him a fish, and kissed him on the cheek, before he left, blushing and grinning wide. She watched him going for the penguins, then turned her head at the opposite direction, as she heard loud groans and breaths. Zuko and Toph arrived, finally.

As Zuko managed to get about 3 meters from Suki, he dropped Toph clumsily, and rested himself, crouching. "Ow! Can't you be a little more careful? I can't excactly _see_ where you're dropping me!" Toph shouted and hit him on the shoulder. He just laughed "Hey, not my fault you're blind." She just gave him the tongue. "Alteast it's better than-"

"You guys gonna make insults about eachother all day, or are you going penguin-sledding?" Suki cut them off, before any fire and rock (even though there wasn't any around) went flying. "Insults, thank you." Toph said. Suki giggled, then handled Zuko a fish, going to give Toph one, aswell, but then thought. "Hey, why won't you help her out, Zuko? She is blind-blind here, afterall." she said. Zuko sighed "Ugh... Allright, but just because I don't want to see her as a dog-polar-bear when I come back." Toph punched him again. He took a second fish, that was supposed to be Toph's, then took her from her arm (too scared to go with her hand) and left. Toph, ofcourse, whining along the way. Suki took a glance around; at the beautiful ,arctic land, then hold her fish tightly and followed the two.

-Meanwhile-

Aang had reached the mountain top before Katara, and shouted victoriosuly back at her "Ha-ha! You are penguin p-" but before he could finish, he got hit with a snowball, from her. She laughed, and reached the top, aswell. He wiped the snow off his face, only for it to be filled with more. She threw more at him. "Hey!" _punch _"Quit it, Katara!" _punch, punch, punch _"Okay, okay! I give up!" and she stopped throwing, grinning at him. "See? I knew I would wi-" "We call it a tie." he cut her off. She gaped at him. He grinned. She frowned.

"You're really lucky you're cute, y'know?" she said, smirking at him. "Oh? What would you do if I wasn't? Splash some water at me? _Hmmmm?_" he teased her, as her face went red. "Everyone knows airbenders are better than waterbenders." he added. She looked at him, with furrowed eyes. She didn't like her own position being threatened. "You're gonna pay for that, _Aangie_..." Katara said before glomping him from the back, bear-restling with him in the snow.

Again, they were having a playful fight. Katara doesn't even know why she's acting so childish lately, especially around Aang. _Maybe it's because we're dating, so he's having an effect on me?_ she thought, while punching him in different areas. He did the same back to her. They kept rolling in snow, laughing, fighting.

The penguins just sat there, watching the two. They were too lazy to go back down, that's why Katara and Aang had picked them. One of them even put its head down and started sleeping. The fight continued, until a certain Water Tribe warrior reached them.

"Ugh! Not again!" he moaned, putting his fat, lazy penguin next to the others, who layed down and burped. Boy were those some lazy penguins.

Soon, Mai, Zuko, Toph and Suki reached the top aswell, seeing that the youngest couple was still rolling in the snow. Sokka had sat down, bored and defeated. He didn't see the reason to yell again. When Suki reached, atlast, Aang and Katara were cut off, again.

"Allright! Let's have a race!" Aang said cheerfully.


	4. Chapter 4 : Ready? Set? Go!

Hey guys! Sorry for the wait, here's chapter number four! Wow, this is a short one, sorry. D:

Please enjoy and review!~ ^.^

* * *

><p><strong>- I do not own Avatar: The Last Airender<strong>

Aang grabbed his penguin, sat on it and was ready to go. Katara followed, being on his right side, smiling at him. As soon as they remembered that penguin sledding was their first actual 'play' together, they blushed. _He's so cute, when he blushes..._Katara thought in her mind.

"Allright, make room!" her dreamy-state was crashed by her brother, scooching between her and Aang. She frowned, but Aang didn't mind, really. He wasn't that romantic, yet. Sokka had grabbed one of the really fat penguins, and sat on it. It made a loud burp when he did. "Wow, looks like he had a nice meal before we caught him." Aang commented, chuckling.

"Hey, don't start without me." Suki had gotten her own penguin, and sat on it, to Aang's left side, smiling at him. He smiled back. Katara felt hot-lava steaming up her head. _Oh no she didn't!_ she swore in thought. Then, looked away as she realized something, _Am I... jealous?... What-no! Ugh... Ummm, forget it, Katara, she's dating Sokka, anyway!_ Katara argued with herself, again.

"Ugh, I guess _somebody_ has to ride this one down, somehow..." Mai scoffed, trying to sound as if she didn't want to try. But she did. She got on her penguin, next to Suki, and was ready for (Aang's) signal.

Seeing that his girlfriend had already made up her mind on sledding, again, he took his and sat next to her, making her blush.

"Ugh!" Toph groaned. "C'mon, Toph! You're already up here, let's go!" Aang cheered for her. "Allright, allright, Twinkletoes!" Toph waved her arms. She had hold onto her penguing ever since Aang had gotten into his position. "Just come a little closer..." Suki tried to direct her, but Toph semmed to have managed to got there by her own, somehow. She had remembered how far each of their footsteps have gone.

"Okay, everyone ready?" Aang asked, cheerfully. Everyone nodded. "Allright, ready... set..." he started, with everyone ready to take off. He hesitated, put himself as far end as he could, and then yelled "Go!", as he literally rocketed down the hill. Everyone got a little shocked for that sudden shot, but started racing down, aswell.

It only took a few seconds 'till they could all see Aang being way ahead of them. He was using his airbending to go faster. The only person _not_ laughing, was Toph. She was screaming her blind eyes off. "Aaaaahhhhhhhh! Help! Help! I'm going to die! Aaaarrrhhh!" yells and shouts were heard, as she circled and tossed herself around the road. Poor Toph.

Aang's laughter was the loudest, and the happiest. Zuko and Mai were mostly crinching their teeth, trying not to laugh or squeak when bumps came. Sokka was screaming like a little girl, each time he got snow on his face. Suki and Katara were laughing, being the second-and-third in the place.

Soon, they crossed a tunnel, with Sokka and Toph's screaming echoing through them. "Make it stop! Make it stop!" Toph yelled, desperately clunching onto her penguin. "It wouldn't be as scary, if you'd stop turning and swifting all the time!" Katara yelled to her, between the laughs. "Well tell it to slow down, then!" Toph yelled back, only earning more laughs from others.

As the tunnel ended, Katara remembered that the road would soon come to an end, and that the sea would be facing them. She even thought that they were going too fast, and knowing that Aang was going even faster she got a little worried. "Okay, all of you, try to slow down, or we're gonna hit the ground of the sea!" she yelled, with everyone placing their feet on the ground, trying to stop themselves. After some snow flying around everywhere, and certain people screaming and falling, they stopped. Katara was the first one to get up. The penguings had already scattered away, some slower than others. She looked around, for any sign of Aang.

"Aang!" she called out. No response. They were at the very edge of the ice, seeing the sea. Katara got nervous. "Toph, can you locate where he is?" she asked, panicking. Toph spat snow out of her mouth, and got up. "Ummm, no? Remember, we're surrounded by snow and ice, I can't see anything with my feet." she said. "Oh, right..."

"Aang!" she yelled again, even more worried. Sokka got up from a huge pile of snow that he was covered in, and got up, aswell. "Aang, where are ya, buddy!" he yelled, trying to help his sister out. Still, no response. "Twinkletoes! Get over here or Katara will worry her hair off!" Toph tried to help, aswell. Katara made a small glance at her, blushing.

Mai and Zuko had gotten up, aswell. "Maybe he took a short-cut?" Suki asked. "Or, maybe he crashed into the sea and fro-" Zuko started, being cut off by Mai- with her shutting his mouth. Katara got even more worried, and whimpered quietly. "Shh! You want her to actually go and look for him, in the sea? You know she'll do it." Mai whispered. Zuko waved his hands as a 'Nope, I do not' way. "Well he has to come out any time soon now, or we'll all have to find Katara a new boyfriend- oh, and the world a new Avatar." Toph joked. Katara hit her in the shoulder.

_Oh, Aang, please, come out,_ they all thought, and waited.

* * *

><p>Me: *le gasp* What happened to Aang? What <em>will<em> happen to him? :O

Katara: *glares* You better make him come back to me, and _not_ in three years or so! :(

Me: *gulp* O-Ofcourse, Katara! o.o I mean, I don't like Kataang Fanfictions with you guys being adults and all, even if it a year since Aang beated Ozai...

Katara: Well, good. :)

Me: Yay!

Aang: What just happened? o.o"

Please reviewww!~


End file.
